A control system and a method for determining a safe lane change by vehicles are disclosed here. This system and method are based in particular on an environmental sensor system in vehicles and support the driver in performing safe lane changes of a vehicle, for example for overtaking manoeuvres of the vehicle. In autonomously controlled vehicles, it increases the safety of the occupants of the vehicle.